En los baños
by Izdy-kun
Summary: --Yuri,LEMON-- ...Dos amigas,tras estar espiando por la pared de los baños, deciden seguir sus emociones y experimentar algo nuevo...//SakuHina//


**En los baños:**

**Después de una dura misión, **el equipo formado por Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron que era hora de relajarse tomándose un descanso en los baños de Konoha. Al llegar allí los tres se separaron cada uno hacia su vestuario para entrar a sus respectivos baños.

Sakura corrió la puerta y entró al vestuario de señoras. Allí miró hacia todas direcciones esperando encontrar a alguien, pero en ese lugar no había nadie. Sakura respiró hondamente y avanzó por el vestuario hacia una de las taquillas para desnudarse. Esta se empezó a quitar la ropa poco a poco hasta quedarse solo con su blanca ropa interior. Como un rayo, en la cabeza de Sakura pasó la imagen de aquél a quién amaba, Sasuke, desnudándose como ella tras la pared que separaba los vestuarios y los baños del de los chicos y el de las chicas. Sakura se sonrojó mucho al imaginarse como sería el sin ropa, trazando en su mente cada parte de su cuerpo. Pero su mente avanzó más al imaginarse que él estaba con ella, desnudos ambos, saboreándose el uno al otro. Sakura se sonrojó más de lo que estaba y se sentó en un banquillo. Bajó su mano hasta sus bragas y metió la metió tras ellas. Empezó a juguetear con su mano imaginándose como sería estar con Sasuke. Ella tenía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, como si quisiese que alguien estuviese allí, jugueteando con ella. Sakura paró en seco cuando empezó a notar que abajo estaba algo húmeda.

"Cálmate, Sakura. Desnúdate y sal a darte un baño" pensó ella, e inmediatamente retiró la mano de sus bragas. Aún muy sonrojada, se levantó y se quitó temblando de nervios el resto de su ropa, quedando se esplendoroso cuerpo desnudo, mientras entre sus piernas sentía algo correr. Sakura se envolvió con la toalla de los baños y se puso enfrente de la puerta que daba a los baños. Allí se intentó calmar un poco respirando profundamente antes de abrir la puerta y entrar en su baño, aunque aquella perversa imagen seguía rondando por su cabeza. Finalmente abrió la puerta corredera y bajando la mirada entro en la sala del baño. Cuando alzó la mirada hacia enfrente se llevó una sorpresa, al ver que no estaba sola en los baños de chicas, había alguien más aparte de ella : la dulce Hinata.

Hinata estaba frente a la pared que separaba las zonas de baño, de rodillas, como mirando a través de ella. Sakura se volvió a sonrojar aún más al verla desnuda, ya que incluso para Sakura, Hinata le parecía algo atractiva. Pero una extraña sensación la envolvió cuando se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba jugueteando con su mano en su vagina, al igual que había estado haciendo ella antes en el vestuario. Sakura se aproximó lentamente hacia ella, sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba y volvía a sentirse como en los vestuarios. Cuando estuvo a un par de pasos de ella, Hinata se dio cuenta de su presencia, y de un salto, se apartó de donde estaba y cayó al suelo de culo, abierta de piernas. Hinata se había puesto de repente muy nerviosa y más sonrojada de lo que estaba, al igual que Sakura, que se puso aún más roja y acelerada cuando la vio así ante ella. Sakura miró hacia la pared y se percató de lo que estaba haciendo Hinata : alguien había echo un agujero en la pared y tras él se veía el baño de los chicos.

-S…Sakura-chan…yo, esto – tartamudeaba Hinata mirando a Sakura mientras volvía a ponerse de rodillas - …ví….ví a Naruto-kun allí y…esto…

-Tranquila Hinata – dijo Sakura mientras se quitaba la toalla y se agachaba para mirar por aquel agujero – yo antes…

Sakura, tras contemplar con una extraña sensación el rostro de Hinata, miró por el agujero y se quedó sin respiración. Allí estaba él, tal y como había imaginado siempre ella, o incluso mejor. Sakura contemplaba su cuerpo a la vez que bajaba su mano instintivamente hacia su vagina. Se sentía muy caliente. Deseaba algo ahora. Empezó a tocarse mientras no apartaba la vista de Sasuke. Sakura se empezaba a acelerar más todavía cuando de pronto oyó oír su nombre salir de los labios de Hinata. Sakura la miró con esa extraña sensación que le había empezado a entrar cuando la vio, y se apartó un poco para dejar que Hinata viera a su hombre, en este caso Naruto. Ambas, sin apartar la vista del agujero, comenzaron a tocarse más aceleradamente. Pero esto para ellas no era suficiente.

Hinata sintió algo raro al ver a Sakura así, se sintió más excitada. Sakura e Hinata cruzaron su mirada en un instante. Sin saber porqué motivo, ambas sentían un gran cariño la una hacia la otra. Las dos se quedaron mirando unos instantes, quietas. Sakura jamás había visto a Hinata así de esplendorosa, sentía que quería darla aquél amor que daría a Sasuke. Hinata siempre había considerado a Sakura guapa, aunque un poco con envidia al estar en el mismo equipo que Naruto, pero aún así sentía algo extraño por ella. Ambas se acariciaron la cara y dejándose llevar, ambas se juntaron en un profundo beso, que hizo caer a Hinata hacia atrás, debajo de Sakura. Ambas se miraron tras ese beso más sonrojadas que nunca. Habían dejado llevarse por esas sensaciones y les había gustado el resultado. Ambas tumbadas volvieron a besarse más apasionadamente, dejando de lado el agujero.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer sus cuerpos mientras continuaban juntas, notando como sus húmedas vaginas se tocaban y, con el efecto de aquél roce, parecían disfrutar más. Sakura empezó a dibujar una carretera con la lengua por el cuello de Hinata hasta sus pechos, más grandes que los de ella. Sakura empezó a besarlos y acariciarlos, haciendo que Hinata gimiese cada vez que su lengua rozaba sus firmes pezones. Estuvo así un poco de tiempo hasta que se desplazó por su tripa hasta que su lengua tocó su zona privada. Empezó a acariciar con su lengua los labios, haciendo que Hinata se mojase más, para luego acompañar ese acto con sus dedos. Sakura se sentía muy cálida en el interior de ella cuando metió sus dedos entre sus piernas, siguiendo con su dulce jugueteo a la vez que Hinata se revolvia por el suelo, gimiendo en voz baja, por la esplendida sensación que eso la producía. Sakura había borrado en esos instantes la imagen de Sasuke, ahora estaba concentrada en su amiga Hinata.

Ambas se volvieron a poner de rodillas, e Hinata se acerco a Sakura y la rodeó para ponerse por su esplada. Hinata bajo sus manos por el cuerpo de Sakura dibujando figuras por su ombligo hasta que una mano se quedo en una teta y la otra bajó a su vagina. Hinata empezó a besar y a dar pequeños mordiscos al cuello de Sakura mientras jugueteaba con sus senos y hacia disfrutar con sus dedos acariciando la entrepierna de Sakura, a la vez que ella disfrutaba. Hinata notaba como dentro de Sakura se estaba bien a la vez que notaba como sus fluidos se juntaban con sus dedos, mientras que con su otra mano no paraba de apretar los pechos de su amiga.

Cuando ambas avisaron que estaban a punto de llegar a su límite, se tumbaron de nuevo en el suelo junto al agua, y comenzaron de nuevo a besarse, sin parar de masturbarse la una a la otra, cada vez más rápido, mientras sus besos se apasionaban más. A final, ambas se corrieron casi a la vez soltando un gran gemido de placer. Ambas se miraron con felicidad, jadeando, para volverse a acariciar sus caras y acabar con otro profundo beso. Ambas habían experimentado un nuevo sentimiento, que las había unido mucho más que antes. Sakura cogió de la mano a Hinata y juntas se metieron en el agua, para quedarse sentadas y abrazadas bajo aquella agua cálida.

Ninguna de las dos se había percatado del ojo que había tras aquel agujero, que las había estado observando desde el baño de los chicos. El mirón qué las había estado viendo era…

-Naruto, ¿qué estas haciendo en la pared tanto rato? – preguntó Sasuke sentado en el agua.

-Ver uno de mis sueños hecho realidad – dijo Naruto sin separarse de la pared, sonriendo y sonrojado.

**FIN**

**Nota del autor: **quería intentar hacer un fic Yuri para ver cómo saldría, y al final me salió esto, en plan prueba. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no olviden comentar. Un saludo.

Izdy**-**kun.


End file.
